


Easter Valentines

by Tigerseye



Series: Young Titans [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titans, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerseye/pseuds/Tigerseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays get switched around, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Valentines

“Lian?” Irey asked, suddenly appearing behind the young archer.

“Yeah Irey? What’s up?” Lian looked up from her laptop where she had been trying to organize a mess of half completed mission reports and villain profiles scribbled on napkins and then scanned, that the outlaws had been too lazy to sort through themselves.

“Um… I wanted to give this to you,” the red head held out a red heart shaped container.

Lian took it, and opened it up. Inside was a homemade chocolate with the words ‘be mine’ written on it in slightly messy handwriting.

“Irey?”

“Yeah?”

“You do know today is Easter right?”

“Um… yeah…”

“Do you know why people write ‘be mine’?” Lian asked, trying not to think about the message’s implications if Irey did know what she was saying. More likely than not this was just a speedster goof and Irey hadn’t really intended the message she was sending.

The speedster twitched nervously “it means ‘I want to be in a romantic relationship with you’ right?”

Lian looked up, feeling herself blush, “And do you mean it like that?”

“If you want it to… I mean if not it can just be a friend thing, and you know it’ll be fine cuze’ I know you might just like guys and I’m ok with that and I hope this doesn’t mess anythi…”

Irey was cut of by Lian’s lips meeting her own.


End file.
